1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller for babies or children, in particular to a foldable baby stroller which a baby or a child can stand on, sit on or lay in.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baby strollers are usually designed for young babies. However, as the size of baby strollers is usually large, so most of baby strollers are designed to be foldable. However, most of baby strollers cannot be conveniently folded. Besides, the users of baby strollers are babies and children, and they should sleep in baby strollers; thus, the safety of these products is very important.
As described above, the currently available baby strollers still have a lot of shortcomings and need to be further improved.
The inventor of the present invention has kept trying hard to improve and innovate the currently available baby strollers according to the shortcomings of the currently available baby strollers. Finally, the inventor of the present invention successfully develops the foldable baby stroller of the present invention.